Le règne du vivant
by Maneeya
Summary: Spoilers saison 3. 1 : Jessica se retrouve. 2 : Charlie le bon-gars.
1. Corps

Corps

Jessica s'entendit gémir dans un instant unique. C'était la renaissance et l'absence de temps. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, cela ne comptait plus. Quelle valeur cela aurait-il ? Elle se sentait belle. Belle. Belle. _Belle_. BELLE.

Elle voulait danser, tourner sur elle même, courir un marathon ! Mais elle avait cessé de courir, elle avait rattrapé ce qui lui manquait, elle n'avait plus besoin de courir. Son corps et elle : ensemble. Ensemble. Ensemble.

Et l'étreinte de cet homme diffusait sa chaleur dans tout son être. Ses baisers courraient jusqu'à son cœur. Le sourire étirait ses lèvres.

— Justin, murmura-t-elle.

Il leva la tête vers elle et elle l'embrassa pleinement. Elle fit fondre ses inquiétudes. Son amour l'enveloppait. Son corps était elle. Elle était son corps. Vivre cette symbiose c'était vivre.

Ils se serrèrent d'autant plus. Plus rien ne leur échapperait. Échappée belle, la mort ne les a pas pris.

* * *

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Corps". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !


	2. Quelques possibles

**Quelques possibles**

Charlie n'avait pas spécialement l'habitude de prêter attention à ce qui l'entoure. Et sûrement pas à la fille en face de lui trois heures par semaine en cours d'espagnol. Ça faisait partie des choses que Jessica Davis avait définitivement changé.

C'était peut-être stupide mais apprendre que ça avait même pu toucher un de ses coéquipiers avait remis en cause pas mal de ses certitudes. Il n'était plus aussi confiant − autant en lui qu'envers les autres.

Ça avait commencé en décembre ; il faisait pas trop froid et la fille en face était prête à se gratter jusqu'au sang.

— Faut pas mettre de la crème ?

Elle avait froncé les sourcils, baissé sa manche et ses yeux. Elle n'avait rien dit.

C'était un peu bizarre, Charlie était un beau gars mais pas si intimidant qu'on n'ose pas lui répondre. Et puis cette façon de baisser les yeux comme s'il suffisait d'être silencieuse pour disparaître.

Alors il avait commencé à lui dire bonjour. Une sorte de je-t'ai-vu enfantin auquel elle réagissait à peine. Charlie ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il était persuadé que ces plaques rouges sur ces bras n'étaient qu'un reflet. Mais franchement, être persuadé à quoi ça servait ? C'est pas comme si lui tout seul il allait la sauver.

D'ailleurs il n'avait pas envie d'être un sauveur.

Il voulait juste ne pas être un sale con.

Il devait bien exister un entre-deux.

Nouvelle journée, toujours ces plaques rouges. Cette fois, il était prêt. Il passa l'heure et demi à plier et replier sa feuille blanche jusqu'à lui tendre un magnolia en papier. Cette fois, elle le regarda dans les yeux pour murmurer :

— Merci.

Il la vit quelques semaines plus tard au cinéma avec ses amies. Morte de rire.

* * *

 _Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof avec comme thème "magnolia" et du défi des mini-fandom de la Gazette aux Citrons avec comme thème "dartre"._


	3. Compassion

**Compassion**

Sheri regarda son portable. Elle s'était douchée mais hésitait à s'habiller. D'accord, Justin lui avait assuré que Clay serait ravi. Mais ça faisait un petit moment que Clay n'avait pas été ravi de a voir. Ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

Fichue vérité. Depuis, elle avait l'impression de payer en plus de culpabiliser constamment. C'était pas exactement la libération et personne n'était prêt à compatir un peu. Enfin, elle supposait que c'était ce qu'on récoltait quand on provoquait la mort de deux de ces amis.

« Sheri t'es où ? Justin m'a dit que tu venais, j'ai plein de filles à te présenter ! »

C'était un peu étrange de recevoir un message de Jessica aujourd'hui mais pourquoi pas. Si c'était vraiment nul, elle n'aurait qu'à rentrer chez elle, il lui suffisait de ne pas boire.

Elle s'habilla simplement, prévint sa mère de son départ, et prit la voiture. La maison des Jensen étaient plutôt silencieuse et Justin la fit rentrer avec précaution. Il lui expliqua qu'ils essayaient de faire une fête surprise à Clay. Selon elle, c'était risqué, à tout moyen il faisait un AVC. Elle apprit en passant qu'il était avec sa copine pour l'instant – bien sûr. Ok.

Sheri avait l'habitude d'être la bonne amie.

Comme elle l'avait dit, une Jessica enjouée lui fit faire le tour des personnes présentes. La foule était plutôt hétéroclite. En plus des amis habituels de Clay, il y avait un groupe de punk qu'elle avait plusieurs fois croisés, quelques sportifs esseulés qui tentaient de se fondre dans la foule, un groupe de filles qui prenaient toute la place et même Chloe avec qui elle prit plaisir à discuter en attendant.

Peut-être que la compassion, c'était de ne pas faire un focus sur leurs pires erreurs. De discuter comme des gens normaux. Ce serait peut-être une bonne soirée.

* * *

 _Défi des mini-fandom (Gazette des bonbons aux citrons) avec comme thème "compassion"._


	4. Tente

**Tente**

— C'est simple, assura Justin avec une confiance excessive.

Casey rigola largement avant d'assurer :

— Je n'ai aucune confiance en tes capacités, je crois que je préfèrerai installer mon sac de couchage dans les toilettes plutôt que sous ce truc.

— Je suis vexé, assura-t-il même s'il n'en avait certainement rien à faire.

Cela la fit rire un peu plus.

— J'ai installer autant de matelas que possible dans la chambre de mes parents, les filles sont en train de vendre les places aux enchères, informa Clay qui malgré qu'il soit le fêté était un des plus sobres.

Elle le remercia d'un tape sur le bras. Justin et Jessica s'étaient mis à tanguer sur un rythme imaginaire dans la nuit. C'était écœurant tant ils semblaient heureux. La fête avait été un petit commité mais cela permettait à la plupart de rester dormir.

Ani le surprit en annonçant :

— Moi je veux dormir dans la tente.

Elle avait les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Elle le regardait bien en face et Clay n'aurait jamais eu le cœur de ne pas la satisfaire. Il alluma la lampe externe et s'attela à la construction. Elle lui offrit un horrible baiser mouillé avec un grand air jovial. Elle avait peut-être plus bu que ce qu'il avait cru et vu. Son haleine de vodka l'enivra plus que les quelques bières qu'il avait avalé.

Il lui rappela de se démaquiller avant de dormir et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée allongés dans la tente, les yeux sur le ciel.

— Est-ce que tu as passé un bon anniversaire ? questionna Ani doucement.

—Vraiment super, je n'avais jamais fait une fête pareille. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'autant de personnes viendraient.

Ani se serra contre lui sans rien ajouter pour une fois. Mais elle souriait.

* * *

 _Défi des mini-fandom (Gazette des bonbons aux citrons) avec comme thème "tente"._


	5. Compétence

**Compétence**

— Alors on fait un petit jeu ?

Justin savait reconnaître les gens mal à l'aise et il se disait qu'un petit jeu serait un bon brise-glace. Casey sauta sur l'occasion et en proposa un. Il suffisait de former un cercle de participants, chacun donnait le titre d'un film qui passait le test de Bechdel et le premier à se tromper ou à ne rien dire buvait le nombre de gorgées associé au nombre de bonnes réponses jusqu'ici.

Une bonne quinzaine était d'accord pour participer mais il fallut vingt minutes pour que tout le monde comprenne ce qu'était ce fameux test de Bechdel.

On voyait plusieurs stratégies. Les gars citaient souvent des films avec plusieurs personnages féminins, c'était plus _safe_. L'autre tactique, c'était de nommer les films peu connus, histoire que personne ne puissent se faire piéger. Beaucoup de films connus ou reconnus comme progressifs ne passaient pas le test provoquant la défaite de certain.e.s.

Le jeu eut au moins le mérite de casser les préjugés des uns sur les autres, un peu comme pour les films, ce qui permit des discussions bien plus libres entre les uns et les autres. Justin faillit éclater de rire en voyant un des seconde année se faire happer pour une des révolutionnaires. Ils disparurent assez vite dans le couloir et l'air paniqué de Clay valait mille photos.

Même si lui et Jessica participaient à fond dans la fête, ils restaient suffisamment alertes pour intervenir si besoin. Ils avaient organisé la soirée et ils s'en sentaient responsables. Alors même s'ils poussaient Clay à enfin se lacher, eux deux restaient prêts à intervenir si besoin. Ce soir, tout le monde passerait une bonne soirée.

* * *

 _Défi des mini-fandom (Gazette des bonbons aux citrons) avec comme thème "compétence"._


	6. Masses

**Masses**

Winston lui proposa de descendre pour manger et il accepta. Cette zone loins des masses était la plus sûre de toutes.

Monty accepta la nourriture, la proximité et même la chaleur de l'autre homme. Il aimait sa douceur et ses silences.

Peut-être l'aimait-il lui aussi.

— Je vais supporter tes goûts doudeux, sourit l'athlète avec suffisance.

Il était plus facile de le laisser être lui-même et de simplement rester à côté. Il le maintenait près de lui: il ne fallait surtout pas cacher ce temps imparti.

— Tu aimes ça ? Avec moi ?

Monty se crispa de lui-même. Ce n'était pas la question qu'il aurait du poser. En fait, il aurait dû se la fermer.

— Ouais, évidemment sinon j'aurais même pas voulu te revoir.

Devant son regard instant, Winston continua :

— Ça paraît si étrange que j'ai aimé te sucer ? J'ai du me branler en vitesse pour pouvoir juste redescendre.

Cette révélation l'apaisa, l'excita, l'enveloppa dans une chaleur certaine. Il ne pensait plus à ce qu'il se passait dehors ; dehors n'existait pas.

Il embrassa son ami à pleine bouche, mordit sa lèvre, glissa ses mains sur son corps. De toute évidence, Winston prit ça comme une invitation car il se montra plus désireux à son tour.

Monty était incertain de ce qu'il faisait, il voyait mal ce qui était excitant dans une fellation mais peut-être qu'il lui suffisait de tester.

C'était rare mais il était curieux et volontaire. Il se laissait porter par les multiples sensations, l'envie, l'impatience, le désir, la surprise aussi de découvrir quelqu'un d'autre mais aussi lui-même.

* * *

 _Défi des mini-fandom (Gazette des bonbons aux citrons) avec comme thème "masses". Merci de m'avoir lu !_


End file.
